Tired
by robinishere
Summary: This is about the part after CoB when Magnus heals Alec. But this is more of Malec and Izzy instead of Maclec alone. Give this a try?


**This is my first time writing Malec so please tell me how you feel! Please enjoy and please review!**

**Tired**

Pain? No. Alexander Lightwood _wasn'_t in pain. His body was so numb that he could not even feel his limbs or the fire in his lungs. His vision was hazy and his ears were buzzing.

He just felt…. tired. _Very tired._ All he could do was to concentrate on breathing, and it was already difficult enough. When he tried to breathe in deeply, something will get choked up in his windpipe, leaving him even more breathless and weak.

He wanted to give it up, but he _can't._ The only encouragement he has was_Isabelle_.

And _she was crying_.

Izzy _rarely_ cries. But now, she was sitting beside him, sobbing her heart out. She held his hand tightly. At least this was what he _saw_.

Alec wanted to assure her that he was okay, and that everything will be alright. But he could not even open his mouth. All he could do was to force his eyes to stay open to let Izzy know that he was with her.

To let her know that she wasn't _alone_.

Alec was watching Izzy talking. Her mouth opened and closed, her head slightly bent as if to hide the fact that tears were streaming down her face.

Alec blinked in surprise as Izzy's head suddenly shot up and she stood, glancing worriedly at the door. She said something and kissed lightly on his face. She bit her lips and taking one last look at him, she literally flew out of the door.

Alec closed his eyes and battled the darkness pulling at him. If Izzy comes back and saw he was unconscious, she would be even more freaked out and worried.

He groaned and tried to shift his body in a more comfortable position when he felt a light touch on his chest, so light that Alec might not even feel it through his super numbed state.

He wrenched his eyes open and saw a shiny figure. No, _glittery_.

Alec was thinking if he had gone crazy when the figure struck him _familiar_.

Does he know any glittery person? His winced in pain as his head pounded.

In his slow and numbed state, he saw the figure gently peeled off his bloody shirt and there were flashes of blue.

Alec gasped as the numbness parted suddenly and an agonizing pain erupted from his chest. Stars burst in his vision and he willed himself to be unconscious. But it did not come, leaving him helpless and in indescribable pain.

He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came. He twisted and jerked, trying to get out of the person's grasp.

There was a distant sound of a person snapping his fingers and almost immediately, he felt his limbs being pinned down by invisible hands.

Alec gasped for air and tried to struggle, but pain prevented him from doing so. He tried to scream again but it only came out a whimper.

There was a voice. Alec couldn't make out the words, but it was soothing and comforting.

Alec felt his muscles relax and he realised that he could breathe and hear more easily.

"That's it, darling. Relax, everything will be over soon. Just breathe."

Alec did what he was told and was rewarded as his fire in his lungs subsides. It was not long before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Magnus sat heavily on a chair and sighed. He had a long day planned before him but when he received a letter from hodge, he had given up all the plans of going to parties and had rushed all the way here. His heart ached as he saw his poor darling pale and half-dead. But he is alright now. His beautiful Alec is alright.<p>

It pained him so much when he saw Alec struggling against him. To speed up the healing process and end Alec's pain quickly, he had no choice but to pin Alec down.

Magnus sighed and stretched his long limbs. He was tired. Poison from a greater demon was difficult to heal. It has been a long time since he actually healed someone from greater demon. He gazed at Alec. Some colour had returned from the boy's cheeks.

Magnus smiled. Alec looked young and innocent when he was asleep. Unable to control himself, Magnus reached out and stroked Alec's tangled and dried blood matted hair.

Suddenly, Alec shivered and curled up on his side. Magnus wanted to conjure up a blanket but he doesn't have the strength to. He pulled a blanket from another bed and covered the sleeping shadowhunter, since the previous one was still wet with blood.

There was a soft knock on the door. Magnus groaned and dragged his tired body to the door.

"Is… is he alright?" Izzy whispered softly, as if to brace herself for the bad news.

"Yes. He will need some bandages and plenty of rest to recover from his blood loss." Magnus drawled.

Izzy gave a sob and immediately wrapped her arms around Magnus neck.

"Thank you. Oh, thank you so much."

Magnus blinked and before he could answer, Izzy was already at her brother's side, a wet cloth in her hands.

Magnus returned to his chair and watched and listened silently as Izzy wiped blood off her brother's face and chest, rambling on about how terrified she was, about Jace, Clary and Hodge.

Magnus wanted to offer her to check where they were, but was too tired and Izzy seemed to have forgotten he was there.

Finally, Izzy pulled a fresh shirt over Alec's head and blinked, startled to see Magnus still there.

"Are you going to stay here?"

Magnus nodded nonchalantly," Just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Izzy smiled gratefully and nodded her thanks to him. Kissing lightly on Alec's forehead, she bid him goodnight.

Magnus yawned and drifted asleep.

* * *

><p>Alec felt disoriented, as if he fell off a cliff and was roughly yanked back to the ground.<p>

He blinked and saw a familiar-looking person sleeping on a chair. Alec frowned, staring at him.

"I know I'm good looking, but is there a need to stare at me like that?" the person opened his cat-like eyes.

"Magnus Bane." Alec sat up too quickly, the room spinning around him and Alec felt a wave of nausea.

Alec scrambled out of the bed to the bathroom, too nauseated too feel any throbbing pain. He leaned over the toilet bowl as he vomited…. blood.

Alec coughed as more blood splashed out of his mouth. He was aware was Magnus at his side, stroking his back soothingly.

"Just let it out. It is normal. You must have swallowed blood and your stomach is not specialised in digesting it. It's okay. You'll feel better later."

After what seemed like eternity, with Magnus's help, Alec cleaned himself and before he could protest, he was in Magnus's arms.

Magnus placed Alec lightly on the infirmary bed. Alec immediately curled up on his side, blood flushed his pale cheeks.

It was a miracle, seeing how much blood Alec vomited just now.

Magnus grinned. Alec looked cute as he blushes.

"Feeling better?" Magnus asked, deciding not to tease him on his blush.

Alec swallowed and nodded. "You… you healed me didn't you? Thanks a lot."

"Well, you can repay me by calling me."

"But- but I don't know your-"

Magnus snapped his fingers and a pen appeared. He held up Alec's hand, palm up, and wrote his number there.

"There, no excuses."

Alec opened his mouth to reply but Izzy burst through the door.

"Alec! You are awake! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Magnus, didn't I tell you to tell me right away when Alec is awake? You…" Izzy rambled on as she fuzzed over Alec.

Magnus just rolled his eyes and giving Alec a glittery wink, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.


End file.
